The present invention relates to electrical switchgear and particularly to a modular base which is assembled with like bases in end-to-end vertical relation to the frame of a switchgear vertical section such as to provide insulative rear barrier walls for the various cubicles to one side thereof and to provide electrically isolated support for plural vertical busbars to the other side thereof.
The subject modular insulative support base is analogous to the modular mounting panel disclosed and claimed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,433 and is uniquely structured for application in the larger size switchboards commonly referred to as "switchgear". Generally speaking, switchgear involves electrical distribution equipment of extreme short-circuit current withstand and thus the electrical devices, buswork, etc., are of greater physical size and weight. Thus, extra attention must be given to accommodating and supporting the greater component size and weight, as well as to insulating and isolating live parts from each other and from inadvertent contact by operating and maintenance personnel.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved insulative support base for electrical switchgear.
A further object is to provide a support base of the above character which is of modular construction such that plural bases may be mounted to a switchgear frame in interfitting, vertical end-to-end relation to serve as individual backwalls for a stacked array of cubicles in a switchgear vertical section.
Another object is to provide modular support bases of the above character having the requisite physical strength to mount the vertical busbars of a switchgear vertical section in insulated/isolated side-by-side parallel relation.
An additional object is to provide support bases of the above character which are individually apertured to accommodate and support run-in straps in respective, electrical connection with the vertical bus and to which the live terminals of electrical devices within the cubicles electrically connect.
Yet another object is to provide support bases of the above character which support runback straps to which the load terminals of electrical devices within the cubicles electrically connect and which extend rearwardly through apertures in the bases and insulatively through openings in the vertical bus.
An additional object is to provide support bases of the above character which are structured to provide side-by-side channels in their back sides for accommodating and supporting H-shaped vertical busbars.
Yet another object is to provide a support base of the above character which is efficient in construction and convenient to assemble to a switchgear frame.
Other objects will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.